


First Meeting

by Pluitua



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluitua/pseuds/Pluitua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking back, their first meeting could be credited to their bandmembers short tempers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

The day had been going great.

He had woken up in a good mood, it was sunny but not to warm outside, band practice had been going great and they all planned to go out and eat together after they were done. Gengen was in a good mood, sitting on a chair fidling with his bass and talking with Kazzed, occasionally strumming his own guitar.

That was, until the sound of rapid footsteps was heard coming from the hall, with Heikou sliding to a stop in front of the door, stumbling and grabbing hold of the doorframe to balance himself. "Ryu-Ryuryu-" Heikou was out of breath and had a panicked look on his face, bending over to catch his breath. "Heikou, what's wrong? Something happened to Ryuryu?" Kazzed asked, laying his guitar on a table and standing up, Gengen doing the same, waiting for an asnwer. An answer they weren't getting, as Heikou simply grabbed hold of one arm each and started pulling them down the hall despite their protests and questioning, trying to hurriedly give an explanation.  
"I don't know what happened I just came to say we should go back but I was too scared to interrupt them and I don't think I could the other guy looks scary and-" Heikou continued to ramble all the way, until they could hear voices gradually getting louder, one they recognised as Ryuryu's. They finally came to a stop in a hall and both Gengen and Kazzed finally understood Heikou's distress as they took in the scene in front of them. Ryuryu stood glaring, arguing with a guy in a black hoodie with horns on the hood, chains coming from the long sleeves wrapped around something stark white and scaly- holy shit that was a living snake, head lifted and hissing. Judging from the gray skin, very sharp teeth and the black smooth tail swaying irritatedly under the long hoodie, the guy seemed to be a demon. Ryuryu either didn't notice or wasn't bothered by the pissed off aura coming from him, though he wasn't much better, tail bushed up and twitching angrily and hands clenched at his sides. They were gradually getting louder arguing, not making any notice of their arrival.

"Hey, Ryuryu, it's about time to leave..." Heikou walked slowly over to Ryuryu's side, trying not to set them off. Kazzed joined him on the other side, both trying to talk him down as both myumons went from near-shouthing to growled words, hovering his hands, ready to grab him if it was needed. Gengen winced as he got a look at the hoddie guy's eyes, black pupils, red sclera and filled with anger. Both of them suddenly lunged to try to grab ahold of the other, Kazzed and Heikou taking hold of one arm each to hold Ryuryu back, when suddenly...

"MANGU!" a pair of arms went up under the hoddie guys arms and pulled him back a few steps, accompanied by snarling and swearing. The guy holding up hoodi-Mangu, was wrapped in bandages and wearing a long tattered coat with no sleeves. "Sheesh, what the hell are you doing, picking fights with strangers." A guy with purple hair and very large ears, the same one who had screamed 'Mangu's' name, appeared at the side, before jerking his head to the door to the tall mummy, who nodded before walking off still holding Mangu. He turned to face them and..... oh.

"Sorry about that." Nodding his head in apology, blonde fringe moving with the motion. Judging from the pale purple skin, large bat ears and thick fangs sticking out of the corners of his mouth, he was also a demon.

"No no, we're sorry too! Thank you very much for your help." Heikou said, letting go of Ryuryu's arm, who turned around to stomp back to their waiting room, seemingly still irritated. "Uh, should we go back then?" Kazzed said, turning from looking at Ryuryu to the others.  
"You guys go on ahead." Heikou and Kazzed nodded, before turning to jog after their bandmember. 

"Again, sorry, Mangu usually has a better temper." The very cute demon in front of him said, scratching his cheek.

"Not a problem!" Gengen bounced forward to stand infront of the purple demon, smiling. "Ryuryu usually doesn't get into fights, that could have gone bad! Lucky that you came when you did! I'm Gengen by the way, nice to meet you."

"...Demon Bat." Bat blinked a few times before answering, slightly taken back. "You're a band right? You and those three." Bat crossed his arms over his chest, making Gengen notice the dark fur on his arms and the big bat wings coming out of his sleeves.  
"Yeah, 04 Tobizbitz! Have you heard of us?"  
"I've seen posters around, thought you seemed familiar, never heard your music."  
"Aw, you should come see us, we'll definitely blow you away!" Gengen grinned. "Are you guys a band too? You and those two?"

Bat puffed out his chest slightly in pride, smile causing his fangs to show more. "There's two more of us. Don't know if you've heard of Demons Venom, but we'll be performing at Center Tower in a few days."  
He had actually heard of them, recently from some managers at Center Tower complaining about having demons coming to perform at their highly rated location. Bands with demons weren't that usual in Midi City after all.

While they continued to chatter, Gengen took the time to fully take in his companion. Bat's nails was long and dark, he wasn't sure if it was nail polish or they were naturally dark, with dark purple fur on the forearms that looked soft to the touch. His ears were probably among the largest he'd seen, fluffy looking with fur sticking out from the sides. He also had fur on his cheeks, not that noticeable at first since it was the same colour as his skin, but it looked soft and adorable. His eyes were surprisingly 'open', sclera completely black with red glowing pupils. If he looked close enough he could see gaps in his upper lip where his teeth came out.

Gengen could definitely see someone finding him scary, but at the moment he was stupidly attractive in his eyes.

Bat stilled mid sentence, pulling out his phone. "I should get going, they're wondering where the hell I am." Moving to put the phone back in his pocket, "Wonder if I should curse Mangu for all the trouble he caused." He muttered, a smile breaking out on his face, and in that moment, Gengen made a decision. Bat suddenly found his phone out of his hands and in Gengens hands, quickly typing something into it. "Hey! What the hell are you-" Gengen grabbed his hand and placed the phone in it. "Send me a message sometime will ya? So we can hang out." Gengen smiled, carressing the hand he was still holding with his fingers, some areas rough, others smooth and somewhat warm.

Bat blinked a few times, staring at their connected hands, before blood started rising to his face. "Uh yeah, sure. But I really, need to go now." He pulled back his hands and pocketing his phone.

Gengen had to hold himslef back from grabbing hold of him and kissing the adorable red cheeks, but he held himself back. Someday, hopefully. He did, however, reach up and corrected some locks of hair, causing Bat to stiffen and become more crimson in the face.

"Ok, I'm gonna, go now, bye." Bat backed away, clearly embarassed, before turning and walking away at a faster pace than normal.

"Byeeee!" Gengen took more pleasure than he should in Bat's discomfort, but really he couldn't stop it, standing still until Bat was no longer in sight, gaze a bit lower than it probably should. He turned to go back to his bandmates, tail swinging happily behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> FINISHED!!!!! this went through some ups and downs but it's done!! If there's any typos please tell me


End file.
